1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to couplers for car body parts and, more particularly, to couplers for car body panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the automobile industry, there is continually a need for improved couplers to couple one car body part to another car body part, such as one car body panel to another. Advantageously, the improved couplers would serve a function other than the primary function of coupling, such as providing support or reinforcement to the connected car body parts.
As the current trend in automobiles is toward lighter vehicles, it would also be advantageous to have improved couplers which are lightweight and may be secured with adhesive and, optionally, mechanical fasteners such as rivets.
An especially well-designed coupler would couple two parts together not only through the use of an auxiliary fastening means, such as an adhesive, but would also couple two parts together and prevent their separation in a direction of force by the shape of the coupler itself. It is also desirable that the coupler have means for positioning the coupler into the proper location between the two body parts.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an improved coupler useful for coupling one car body part, such as a car body panel, to another car body part, such as another car body panel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved coupler which is useful for coupling one car body part to another while serving an additional function, such as providing support or reinforcement to the coupled body parts.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved coupler useful for coupling one car body part to another which is lightweight and may be secured in place with adhesive and, optionally, mechanical fasteners.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved coupler useful for coupling one car body part to another which is shaped to prevent separation of the two car body parts when forces in certain directions attempt to pull the car body parts apart.
It is finally a further object of the present invention to provide an improved coupler useful for coupling one car body part to another having means for locating the proper position of the coupler between the two car body parts.